Tocada por un ángel
by Sassy Minion 84
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo llegó Castiel a mi vida. Cómo hizo que todo cambiara. Cómo un quid pro quo uniera nuestras existencias, aunque ninguno de los dos lo deseara entonces. Esta es mi historia. Y la suya.


_Bienvenid s :) Me alegra veros por aquí _

_Este fic no es para nada lo que pretendía ser. Comencé escribiendo un pequeño relato de una primera persona que valdría la excusa para dar a conocer un poquito de la vida de Castiel. Pero una cosa ha llevado a la otra y... he creado un personaje nuevo. Que lo desarrolle o no ya es otra historia. _

_De todas maneras, espero que os guste. Podría haber hecho varios capítulos, pero si os gusta, lo querréis leer de golpe. Y si no, no lo acabaréis. Con lo cual, aquí queda por completo la historia. Que cada uno se sirva como le plazca. _

_Adelante._

* * *

"Esto no puede estar pasando" pensé en un momento dado.

Aquél demonio me iba a matar. Uno de los camareros del local que conocía de toda la vida... era un demonio. Resulta que era verdad eso del infierno de Constantine, y había demonios entre nosotros.

Justo entonces no sabía que hacer, si llorar porque iba a morir, reír porque todo me parecía tan absurdo que seguramente fuese una locura, o desmayarme y dejar que de una manera o de otra, todo se solucionara por si solo.

Opté por hacerle caso a Dean.

"Rápido! Tírale el agua!" me gritó desde el suelo, cubierto de sangre, e intentando ponerse en pie para ayudarme.

Así que le tiré el contenido de la petaca por encima y entonces se desató el caos. Gritó de forma desgarrada y eso pareció atraer a otros como él. De pronto entraron cuatro tipos más en la cocina. Eran igual que él, tenían los ojos completamente negros, y rezumaban odio y maldad por sus poros.

Dean se levantó y llegó hasta mí cojeando. Cuando me giré para ayudarle, y él empujó detrás de si, me dijo en voz baja que me alejase, pero no lo hice. Estaba loco si creía que iba a dejarle solo para enfrentarse a esos seres con un simple puñal. Quizá no lo podría ayudar, pero por el cielo que no le dejaría morir solo.

Aquellos demonios se miraron los unos a los otros, como cuestionándose si debían atacar o no. Luego me miraron y uno de ellos, con un gruñido, se abalanzó hacia nosotros. Dean le clavó el puñal en el estómago y una luz iluminó sus ojos y su boca, como si fuera un volcán interior, antes de caer al suelo inerte.

Los demás atacaron a la vez, cuando vieron como su compañero caía. Esa era el fin. Estaba segura. Cerré los ojos, pues no quería llevarme al otro mundo sus horribles caras como último recuerdo. Y esperé... un segundo, dos, tres. Y fue entonces que me alcanzó, tan solo que no fueron garras lo que sentí, si no, una mano en la espalda, que tan solo se apoyó allí y me sacó de aquel lugar.

Por unos instantes, di vueltas y mas vueltas en aquella infinita oscuridad, que me llevaba muy lejos de todo aquel mal. Abrí los ojos en medio de aquel torbellino y lo vi.

Un ser de luz. Un inmerso ser hecho de cálida luz blanca, que me acogía en sus manos mientras me ponía a salvo. Parecía sorprendido de que lo estuviera mirando e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, inspeccionándome mientras me acunaba en su mano.

Me parecieron largos minutos de escrutinio, hasta que un punto detrás de ese ser me llamó la atención. Tenía alas. Enormes alas blancas que estaban extendidas y que lo hacían mucho más imponente. Entonces, esas alas me rodearon y me dieron paz cuando me atrajeron a él.

Su voz, que solo podía oír dentro de mi cabeza, era hermosa, la voz mas hermosa que jamás escuché, me decía que no tuviera miedo, que todo iría bien. Que él estaba allí para protegernos.

Quise hablarle, pero no me salían las palabras. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, atrapado en la respiración. De pronto, no podía seguir respirando, y el ser de luz lo hizo girar más rápido aún hasta que no pude soportarlo más y cerré los ojos y puse mis manos a mi alrededor de mi cabeza, esperando no salir despedida hacia alguna parte.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo, estábamos en una habitación de motel. Sam estaba allí, daba la impresión que había estado esperándonos. Corrió hacia Dean para ayudarlo y me preguntó si estaba bien.

Era como si Dean no se hubiese dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que nos habíamos detenido en aquel torbellino con...

"Gracias Castiel" dijo Sam, y le dio una significativa mirada a alguien detrás de mí.

Me giré, porque aun sentía la presencia del ser en esa habitación, y no comprendía como algo tan inmenso podía caber allí dentro. Me quedé completamente sorprendida de lo que vi. Un hombre de ojos azules con una gabardina, y expresión taciturna.

Era él. Lo sabía. Aún podía ver una aura dorada a su alrededor, apenas perceptible, pero ahí estaba. Al igual que sus alas. Como su aura, eran casi transparentes, pero las podía distinguir si me fijaba. Las tenía plegadas, y eran una mínima representación de lo que había visto.

Me miraba sin decir nada, y me incomodaba terriblemente, así que volví mi vista a Dean, que se había recostado en la cama y respiraba con dificultad.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Sam.

"Era una trampa" respondió Dean "el demonio que iba a por ella tenía compañía, no los vi venir"

"No pasa nada. Cass, ¿lo puedes ayudar?"

Al no obtener respuesta ambos lo miraron, y lo mismo hice yo. El ser, Castiel, seguía con sus ojos clavados en mi.

"¿Castiel? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada" respondió, volviendo la vista hacia ellos. Cruzó la estancia hacia Dean y le puso un dedo en la frente. En un segundo estaba como nuevo. Ni rastro de sangre. Su ropa incluso, estaba limpia, y parecía que las heridas ya no le dolían.

"Gracias Cass, si no llega a ser por ti no por ti no la habría podido proteger. ¿Tú estás bien?"

Me lo preguntaba a mi, pero seguía en shock, no solo por todo ese rollo de los demonios y de haber estado a punto de morir, sino porque ese tipo con alas, tan grande como un edificio, que me había tenido en la palma de su mano, había curado a Dean con una simple imposición de manos. Todo era demasiado raro. Aún así, conseguí asentir, pero la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

Me senté en una silla y respiré profundamente, intentando calmarme y asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

"Así que… supongo que no sois federales, después de todo."

Sam sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo somos"

"Y esos tipos que nos han atacado… eran demonios de verdad"

"Sí, y eran unos cabrones con muy mala leche" respondió Dean.

"Ya veo" miré a Castiel con recelo "por esa regla de tres, supongo que vuestro amigo alado debe de ser un ángel"

Los chicos me miraron sorprendidos, y luego miraron a Castiel, que volvía a observarme con el ceño fruncido, como si desconfiara de mi por alguna razón.

"¿Cómo sabes que tiene alas?" me dijo Dean.

Ahora era yo la que no entendía su pregunta. "Bueno, cuando se ha transformado en ese… gigante de luz y nos ha cogido en su mano… esa sensación de paz… no sé… lo he deducido"

"Un…. ¿gigante de luz? Cass, ¿cuándo coño te has transformado en un gigante de luz?"

"No me he transformado. Es ella. Ella ha visto mi verdadera forma." Respondió con voz grave.

"¿Y por qué no se le han fundido los ojos?"

"¿Eh? Espera, ¡¿qué?!" grité.

"Ya te lo dije Dean, hay gente especial que puede verme como realmente soy sin sufrir ningún daño. Aunque no había encontrado a ninguno en este milenio."

"¿Y que es lo que tienes de especial? ¿Eres vidente?"

"¿Quién, yo? ¿En serio?"

"¿Profetisa?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué si puedo ver el futuro quieres decir?"

"Dime que no eres una de esas diosas zorras de la mitología griega porque entonces…"

"Dean – le interrumpió Sam – creo que ella no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando."

Los tres se quedaron mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro y tuvieran que cazarme por algún motivo.

"Soy cocinera, nada más".

Dean pareció reaccionar ante esto.

"Espera, ¿eres la cocinera del Canela?"

"Si."

Se hizo un silencio que pareció eterno.

"Pues te lo tengo que decir… tu tarta de queso está de infarto."Dijo sonriente

Sam y Castiel se giraron hacia él, interrogándolo con la mirada.

"Ehh…. gracias – respondí – si no os importa chicos, ¿me podríais explicar que está pasando?"

El ambiente pareció tensarse otra vez, y recuperaron su semblante taciturno. Sam fue el que me respondió.

"Como bien has podido comprobar, no somos federales. Dean es mi hermano, y somos… cazadores. Cazamos todo tipo de seres. Él es Castiel, un ángel amigo. "

"¿Es que hay ángeles enemigos?" – bromeé.

"Ni te lo imaginas" respondió Dean, sirviéndose un trago. Sam continuó.

"Vinimos hasta esta ciudad porque la actividad demoníaca ha aumentado mucho en las últimas semanas. Y creemos que ha sido porque te estaban buscando a ti."

"¿A mi? ¿Por qué?"

"No lo sabemos. Hasta ahora todo parecía normal en tu entorno, pero el hecho que puedas ver a Cass como realmente es, quizá sea una buena pista por donde empezar a buscar. Quizá tengas algún poder que los demonios quieran utilizar, y no haya despertado todavía."

Cuando Sam acabó de hablar, tenía que haber salido por la puerta y haberme marchado lejos. Olvidarme de todo lo que había visto, y con el tiempo, seguro que habría pensado que todo aquello había sido una pesadilla fruto de una película de terror relacionada con posesiones. Pero no lo hice. Solo puse la cabeza entre las rodillas intentando controlar una arcada.

"¿Y que tengo que hacer ahora?"

"Tengo que ver en tu interior" dijo Castiel de pronto.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que tienes que ver en mi interior?" dije sobresaltada.

"Necesito estar dentro de ti para buscar aunque sea un pequeño resquicio de poder, o de lo que eres"

"Estás de broma. – no era una pregunta. Me giré hacia los chicos. – Está de broma. ¿Qué quiere decir con que necesita estar dentro de mi?"

Dean contestó con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, solo te dolerá un poco al principio".

Miré a Sam horrorizada.

"No es lo que piensas" respondió.

"Dean tiene razón, al principio le dolerá. – Siguió Castiel muy serio – aunque si está receptiva, es posible que llegue al éxtasis. Los encuentros de este tipo con ángeles suelen ser muy intensos para los humanos."

"Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera. No pienso dejar que te metas dentro de mi y ten por seguro que no llegaría a ningún éxtasis con un tío como tú!"

"Cass, déjalo, ella está pensando en otra cosa, y no es raro, después de las perlas que estáis soltando. No - se dirigió de nuevo a mi – no te preocupes, no se va a meter en ti… de una manera carnal. Los ángeles pueden ver el interior de las personas tocando su alma."

"En realidad eso es más para poder entregarme su energía, pero el proceso es prácticamente el mismo."

"Bien. ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en hacerle tu rollo celestial?" Dijo Dean apurando su segundo trago.

"No lo se. Llegar a un alma y tomar su poder no me lleva mas de unos minutos, pero repasar la vida de un adulto minuto a minuto para localizar algo que ni siquiera sabemos que está ahí… es posible que tengamos por delante unas horas."

"Bien. ¿Podrás protegerla en caso que aparezca por aquí alguno de esos cabrones?"

"Sin duda. Aunque esté concentrado en ella puedo sentir todo lo que hay a mi alrededor."

"Estupendo Spiderman. Mientras tú tienes alerta tu sentido arácnido, nosotros iremos al restaurante, a ver que han hecho o que no han hecho esos demonios. Quizá encontremos algo que no hayamos visto antes."

"Tranquila, todo irá bien" me dijo Sam tocando mi hombro "Estás en buenas manos".

Y con eso los dos hermanos se marcharon. Y me dejaron en una habitación de motel con un ángel con gabardina que pretendía meterse en mi cabeza y hurgar en mi vida.

"¿Acaso alguien me ha preguntado si quiero hacer esto?" – le dije a la puerta cerrada.

"No tienes elección." – respondió Castiel detrás de mi.

Allí estaba. Mirándome de nuevo como si fuera su rival en una entrevista de empleo.

"¿Por qué me miras así?"

De pronto, capté el movimiento de sus alas en su espalda. Las desplegó completamente, traspasando las paredes de forma limpia.

"Nunca nadie me había visto de esta forma."

"Antes has dicho que sí, solo que en este milenio no habías encontrado a ninguna."

"Hubieron humanos, hace miles de años, que podían oírme. Otros, tiempo después, pudieron mirarme directamente en mi verdadera forma durante unos segundos. Pero apartaban la vista, abrumados. Nadie ha conseguido mirarme de la manera en la que lo has hecho tú. Y mucho menos han podido ver los resquicios de mi poder estando en mi recipiente."

"¿Eso es tu cuerpo? ¿Un recipiente?"

"Sí."

Supongo que daría la conversación por terminada porque se acercó a mi, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la cama.

"Espera, espera. ¿Qué haces?"

"Lo podemos hacer de pie, si lo prefieres, pero esto también desgastará tu energía y al cabo de un rato estarás cansada. Si te desmayas te podrías caer al suelo. Intento que no te hagas daño."

"Uhm. De acuerdo."

Me senté en la cama, bajo su atenta mirada, y me sentía tan incómoda que intenté aligerar el momento con charla banal. Pero no me hizo caso. Estaba totalmente decidido a mirar dentro de mi.

"Y bien, ¿cómo va esto? ¿Yo me tumbo y me hipnotizas o pones las manos encima de mi y rezas alguna oración?"

"No es necesario rezar para esto. No es peligroso. Como dije, al principio te dolerá. Nunca antes un ser celestial ha forzado las barreras de tu cuerpo para entrar. Pero pronto pasará. Pondré la mano en tu pecho y empujaré lentamente."

Fue exactamente lo que hizo. De la forma menos carnal que alguien haya podido imaginar jamás, se sentó a mi lado en la cama y puso una mano encima de mis pechos. Y empujó. No era un dolor físico. Al principio era más bien una opresión propia de la tristeza, comparable a cuando sientes pesadez en el pecho antes de echarte a llorar. Luego empeoró.

Aquella mano tan cálida que hacía no tanto me había sostenido suavemente, estaba desgarrándome, arrancándome un velo invisible dentro de cuerpo, intentando llegar cada vez más adentro.

"No te resistas. Debes dejarme entrar" escuché sus palabras al salir de sus labios, pero también en mi cabeza. Como pequeñas oleadas, forzaba a mi mente a abrirse.

Su mano seguía hundiéndose lentamente dentro de mi, y comencé a gritar, porque parecía que había localizado mi corazón y lo estuviera apretando desde dentro. Entonces dijo mi nombre.

"Mírame"

Abrí los ojos y me perdí en los suyos. Dejé de gritar y de sentir dolor. Ahora su mano era una cálida caricia que se mecía y me llevaba con ella.

Él entró, entonces. Le vi pasear por mi mente. Recordé escenas de mi vida, que casi había olvidado, solo que ahora estaba él allí conmigo.

Le vi a través de mis ojos de bebé cuando no era más que una recién nacida, en la cunita de mi habitación, donde tenía un móvil con hadas y angelitos moviéndose encima de mi. Esas escenas de mi vida pasaron rápido. A la velocidad del rayo, supuse que en mi etapa de recién nacida no había encontrado nada que le sirviera.

También le vi en el parque, unos años más tarde, mientras yo jugaba con otros niños en los columpios. Se paró en seco en otro día, no debía tener yo más de cuatro o cinco años, cuando mi madre me enseñó a hacer magdalenas. O al menos eso intentaba, porque yo tenía la cara cubierta de harina y pepitas de chocolate.

Algo cambió en esa imagen. Se creó un nuevo recuerdo que a partir de entonces, me acompañaría toda la vida.

Esa misma tarde, cuando acabamos de hacer las magdalenas, mi madre las sacó del horno y me dijo que no las tocara porque quemaban. Y antes de comenzar a limpiar, se marchó a atender a mi hermano pequeño que estaba durmiendo en la habitación continua.

Pero yo no pude esperar más tiempo a coger una de aquellas humeantes magdalenas, que en efecto, quemaban mucho. Tanto, que di un grito al tocar sin querer la placa del horno, y se cayeron todas al suelo.

Yo lloraba desconsolada, soplándome la manita, en la que desde entonces, había tenido una cicatriz en la palma por aquella quemadura.

Castiel, que miraba la escena desde un rincón, se acercó a mi y se arrodilló a mi lado. Lo miré con mis ojos grandes y llorosos de niña pequeña, sorbiendo por la nariz, y el cogió mi manita, la sopló con cuidado y acto seguido se la llevó a los labios, para posar un tierno beso allí.

Después de eso ya no me dolió más. Y como pude comprobar mas tarde, la cicatriz de mi mano había desaparecido. Así que para agradecérselo, mi yo de cinco añitos cogió una magdalena del suelo, la que había sufrido menos con la caída, y se la dio.

Él se quedó mirándola, y luego me miró a mi. Entonces sonrió. Y yo también lo hice.

Pestañeé. Mi yo actual seguía en la cama, con Castiel "dentro" de mi.

"Eso no estaba ahí antes" le dije.

"He debido alterar ese recuerdo con mi presencia"

"No estabas simplemente… ¿mirando?"

"Estoy recorriendo tu vida, dando saltos temporales. Ahora no hables, voy a seguir adelante."

No lo hice. Callé porque esa paradoja me causaba dolor de cabeza. Y volví a enredarme en su mirada limpia.

Pero algo no fue bien entonces. Ya no estábamos en mis recuerdos, o en mi vida, si es eso lo que estábamos visitando.

Estábamos en un escenario extraño. Como los documentales de naturaleza. Un paraje agreste, lleno de naturaleza, de color y de vida.

Allí estaba uno de esos ángeles en su forma original, pero mucho más pequeño. Casi podría compararse con la forma de un niño. Estaba mirando dentro del agua, como unos renacuajos, aunque no eran renacuajos en realidad, sino una versión mucho mas… rudimentaria de ellos, danzaban alegremente unos con otros.

"¿Por qué ellos pueden jugar con sus hermanos y yo no?" dijo el pequeño, con una voz dulce y armoniosa, a otro ángel adulto que tenía a su lado.

"Porque nosotros servimos a nuestro padre, Castiel. Nosotros somos guerreros del Señor."

"Pero… ¿contra quien vamos a luchar, hermano? En esta tierra solo hay animales y plantas."

"Nos estamos preparando para lo que ha de venir. Un día lo entenderás."

"Pero…"

"No pongas mas en duda la voluntad de nuestro padre, Castiel. ¡No debes hacer más preguntas! ¡Debes obedecer!"

El ángel mayor se había ido, y había dejado al pequeño Castiel en la orilla de aquel majestuoso lago, con sus alas recogidas, presa del miedo. Él no debía hacer preguntas, si quería ser un buen hijo debía acatar las reglas de su padre. Pero si era así… ¿por qué tenía tantas dudas?

Volví a ver los ojos del recipiente del Castiel que estaba hurgando en mi interior. Había sacado la mano de golpe y noté como si me estampara contra un muro de hormigón.

"¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?!" me gritó.

"¿A que te refieres?" le respondí encogida en la cama.

"¿Cómo has podido meterte en mis recuerdos? Este proceso no es recíproco."

"No lo he hecho queriendo. Simplemente te he visto allí. Como tu has hecho antes."

"No lo vuelvas a hacer." Replicó con una voz gélida.

"Te acabo de decir que no lo he hecho queriendo. No lo he podido evitar. Además, tampoco ha sido algo tan malo."

"No entiendes que significó aquel momento para mi."

"Eras tú y tu hermano mayor. Y él estaba siendo muy estricto contigo. Demasiado para un niño. Tú tenías dudas de lo que te estaba mandando. Es algo normal."

Castiel no dijo nada. Tan solo volvió a introducirse en mi cuerpo de forma brusca, tanto que me arrancó un quejido, y esta vez parecía mucho más concentrado que antes, en buscar algo dentro de mis recuerdos.

Tiempo después, cuando hube sabido que clase de ángel era, y que tipo de vida había vivido, entendí el por qué de su silencio. Justo en aquel momento al lado del lago, él empezó a tener dudas del por qué de su existencia, de la de los demás ángeles, y de la de su padre. Y eso no era una buena señal si quería ser un fiel guerrero de Dios.

Castiel escudriñó mi infancia como un sabueso sin escrúpulos acerca de la privacidad de las personas. Pasó por mi vida, observándolo todo con expresión férrea. Desde la primera vez que me caí con la bicicleta, hasta mi primera menstruación, pasando por los traumas de mi infancia, como fue la muerte de mis padres o los abusos escolares, hasta mis momentos más dulces, como el primer beso que me robó el primer novio que tuve en el colegio, o cuando pude hacer por mi misma un pastel que le di a probar a mi abuela, y me dijo que estaba delicioso.

Comenzaba a ser molesto. Cuando había sido una niña pequeña, él había estado conmigo, observándome y hasta había sido partícipe de un momento que se había quedado grabado en mi memoria. Ahora me estaba desnudando a marchas forzadas.

Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Empujar en su contra. En vez de dejarme llevar, entré descaradamente en su mente, y esta vez encontré la manera como hacerlo.

Vi al joven Castiel, siglos después de aquella escena al comienzo de los tiempos, que andaba ahora por la tierra embutido en el cuerpo de un muchacho bien parecido, aunque algo desgarbado. Era similar al actual recipiente, el mismo pelo oscuro, más largo en ese entonces, los mismos ojos azules, esa nariz de porte aristocrático… Caminaba entre los mortales, pero oculto a su vista, pues podía ver como extendía sus alas de vez en cuando. No se cómo, pero sabía que utilizar un recipiente le facilitaba caminar por la tierra.

Allí estaba, en Tracia, miles de años antes del nacimiento del hijo de Dios, observando la rutina de la gente, como iban al mercado a comprar. Como comían en sus casas, riendo animadamente los padres con los hijos, compartiendo las piezas de carne sobre la mesa.

Durante ese día, solo caminó entre ellos, observando el comportamiento de esas personas. Pensando de vez en cuando, qué era lo que tenían, que los hacía tan peligrosos para que sus hermanos estuviesen tan alerta.

Y no encontró nada. Tan solo belleza y amor en cada una de sus acciones.

Por la noche, el joven Castiel se materializó en una de las casas. En el lugar donde guardaban la comida, vio un racimo de uvas y por curiosidad, probó una. Pese a que no había comido nunca, porque no era necesario para él, le gustó su sabor, así que cogió una segunda uva, y después una tercera, deleitándose con su dulzura, como la carne de la fruta pasaba delicadamente por su garganta. De pronto escuchó un ruido provinente de una de las habitaciones donde dormían los humanos, y se acercó para comprobar que era lo que sucedía.

Volvió a ser invisible para todo aquel que pudiera estar mirando y se acercó a la habitación, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Fue la primera vez que veía una manifestación de amor tan física.

La joven pareja que habitaba la casa estaba haciendo el amor. Y Castiel se quedó mirando con su expresión perpleja, como el hombre acariciaba a la mujer, como la besaba en los labios y ella gemía su nombre, pidiéndole más.

Vio la unión de sus cuerpos y no le disgustó, tan solo le pareció innecesario, pues no comprendía que llevaba a esos humanos a ese tacto innecesario, fuera del hecho de la procreación.

"Son criaturas sucias y obscenas" dijo una voz a su lado.

Vi como aparecía otro ángel, también con recipiente humano. Era un ángel adulto y había escogido a un hombre muy fornido para llevarlo. Rubio, de pelo rizado y cicatrices en sus brazos, parecía un guerrero implacable, por no mencionar sus alas, que no eran de color blanco como las de Castiel, sino negras, y eso le hacía más imponente aún si cabía.

"Nuestro padre les dio el regalo de la vida, de la existencia, con un planeta solo para ellos y lo desperdician con este ejercicio de repetición sin sentido" continuó el guerrero.

"Yo no lo veo así. Parece una demostración de amor entre ellos, aunque no había visto nada igual antes. Hermano, ¿por qué nosotros no demostramos nuestro amor de forma similar?" – preguntó Castiel, apartando la vista de la pareja que, ajena a sus dos visitantes no deseados, seguía entregada a sus juegos de cama. Por algún motivo eso le hacía sentirse incómodo.

La respuesta que Castiel buscaba no fue en absoluto la que le dio su hermano. Le golpeó la cabeza e hizo caerse al suelo, sangrando profundamente de la herida que se había formado en su frente.

"¿Hermano?" dijo el pequeño, tratando de hallar una explicación.

"Los humanos son simples monos sin pelo. Sacos de carne con los que no nos podemos comparar. Así que no te atrevas jamás a hacerlo, insinuando que ellos tienen algo mejor que nosotros."

"Pero hermano, ellos tienen el libre albedrío – dijo levantándose – eso es sin duda el mejor regalo que nuestro padre les pudo dar"

De un golpe el guerrero lo sacó fuera de la casa, traspasando las paredes en su forma etérea. En la calle, continuó pegándole, diciéndole en cada golpe, que los humanos no merecían ese regalo. Que su padre estaba equivocado, que había estado loco por hacer lo que hizo, y que él lo iba a arreglar todo.

No pude evitar derramar lágrimas por Castiel. Por ese momento en el que estaba recibiendo golpes cuando tan solo defendía la única verdad que conocía.

Un tercer ángel apareció entonces, haciendo que acabara aquella paliza.

"Lucifer, basta." Dijo simplemente. Y el guerrero paró.

"Miguel, ¿a que viene esta visita a la tierra?" respondió Lucifer como si tal cosa, olvidando a Castiel en el suelo, que no paraba de sangrar.

"Padre quiere hablar contigo. Me ha ordenado que te lleve ante él."

Sin una palabra más los dos desaparecieron, y corrí a ayudar a Castiel, pero algo me lo impidió. No tenía cuerpo. Era tan solo una presencia etérea que solo tenía ojos para ver lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. El Castiel de la gabardina, apareció a mi lado, de la misma forma que yo, y puso la mano sobre mi hombro.

"Has llorado por mi." Dijo.

"Ha sido una injusticia. No merecías eso." Respondí, intentando limpiarme unas lágrimas que no estaba segura que estuvieran cayendo por mis mejillas, dado a que no tenía cuerpo.

"Te lo agradezco. Hay mucha piedad dentro de ti. Eso te honra. Pero mi hermano ya despuntaba maneras en esos tiempos. Cuando nuestro padre lo mandó a llamar, era para decirle que estaba desterrado del cielo. Este es el día antes de la guerra que se desencadenó con la caída de Lucifer."

"Lucifer… ¿el diablo era tu hermano?"

"Era un ángel." – fue su única respuesta.

Cambié de tema porque su voz sugería demasiada tristeza. No hacia mi, sino hacia aquél momento.

"Quiero ayudarte – dije mirando al Castiel que trataba de levantarse del suelo, y miraba al cielo con el ceño fruncido."

"No puedes llegar hasta mi en este tiempo"

"¿Por qué? Tú viniste a mi cuando era pequeña" le respondí enseñándole la palma de la mano, donde ya no tenía ninguna cicatriz gracias a él.

"Tú no existías cuando pasó esto. Yo en cambio, ya era muy viejo cuando tú eras una niña. Las líneas temporales están para algo. Tú puedes ver porque estás dentro de mi, pero no puedes tocar."

"Esto es tremendamente complicado." -callé unos segundos, escuchando su muda aceptación. "Ahora no me has echado de tus recuerdos" continué, tomando consciencia de ese hecho.

Castiel hizo una mueca que me pareció una sonrisa triste. "Será más fácil si colaboramos. Veo que cuando quieres luchar contra mi no puedo impedírtelo."

"¿Has intentado impedirme el paso ahora?"

"Al principio, sí. Con todas mis fuerzas. Pero esta sensación es nueva para mi. Nunca antes había luchado contra la mente de una humana para impedirle el paso a mis recuerdos. Si tuviéramos tiempo, me emplearía a fondo y construiría un muro sólido, pero no lo tenemos. Debes dejarme seguir buscando."

"Antes has dicho que no tenía elección, aunque yo no quisiera esto."

"Es cierto, pero si me impides el paso cada dos por tres no acabaremos nunca. Sam y Dean volverán en un par de horas, y deberíamos poder darle una respuesta."

"Eso no quita que me agote cada vez que entras en mis recuerdos. Cuando estoy en los tuyos me… recargo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Hagamos un trato, tú buscas dentro de mi, y después me dejas que yo vea los tuyos."

"Eso no es necesario."

"Es el trato que te ofrezco. Si no me dejas entrar en tu cabeza seré yo la que empiece a levantar muros. No se como lo haré, pero te aseguro que no será fácil para ti."

Castiel suspiró y ambos volvimos a la cama. Yo estaba mareada y ni siquiera me moví cuando sacó su mano de mi cuerpo.

"¿Por qué quieres entrar en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué quieres saber mas de mi?"

"Porque hasta hace unas horas yo vivía ajena a los demonios, a los ángeles y a los cazadores de monstruos con vaqueros y camisas de leñador. Tenía una vida tranquila y con alguna que otra emoción moderada. Ahora se que puedo morir de un momento a otro porque hay unos demonios que están buscándome. Y no se por qué. Puede que tenga algún poder, o puede que no. Si tengo que pasar a la otra vida, quiero saber lo máximo que pueda acerca de todo lo que me he estado perdiendo, o lo que me voy a encontrar."

Castiel pareció decepcionado con mi respuesta.

"Pero sobretodo, porque si muero y voy al cielo… o al infierno… quiero tener alguien en quien confiar al otro lado. Y creo que ya nos vamos conociendo lo suficiente como para saber que ambos somos dignos de confianza el uno del otro."

Se quedó callado y mirándome fijamente. No quería pensar demasiado en ello, sobretodo porque la alianza que yo llevaba en el dedo pesaba cada vez más, pero una mujer podría haberse pasado años mirando aquellos ojos y haber muerto al final del camino. Y habría sido una buena muerte.

"¿Estás preparada para que vayamos un poco mas adelante en el camino?" dijo de pronto. Y con eso comprendí que había aceptado mi trato. – "Poca gente es tan racional en momentos de tensión en su vida" – supuse que era un piropo, y me dejé llevar.

Esta vez, con mucho cuidado, volvió a apoyar la palma de su mano encima de mis pechos y apretó suavemente. Podía notar como traspasaba las capas de piel y de nuevo llegaba al corazón, que acarició lentamente esta vez. La paz me embargaba y cerré los ojos, dejándole entrar por completo.

Buscó esta vez en mi vida adulta. Vi pasar los últimos diez años como si se tratara de una película a cámara rápida. Me vi en los primeros años de universidad, dejándolo todo para inscribirme en la escuela de cocina. Allí estaba Castiel, a mi lado, el día que tuve que despedazar un cerdo, y vomité encima de las tripas, formando un caos en el aula de cocina.

Me vio darle el primer beso al que ahora era mi marido, con el que me casé al año de conocerlo, y también se quedó a mirar como hacíamos el amor de forma poco ortodoxa el día que celebramos la apertura de mi restaurante, encima de una de las mesas del gran comedor.

"Eres un ángel un poco pervertido" – dije de vuelta en la cama, sin abrir los ojos, y sonriendo, porque sabía que con eso lo incomodaría.

"Lo siento" – respondió. Y puedo asegurar que por su tono de voz se había ruborizado.

Siguió adelante en el camino, buscando en mi día a día un atisbo de algo sobrenatural a lo que pudiera aferrarse para entender por qué era como era. Y fallaba a cada intento.

Se paró en un día muy concreto, el día que iba a dar a luz a mi hijo. Lo eché de mi mente sin avisarle.

"Castiel, por favor, para. Estoy agotada. Tienes que dejarme un momento que respire… cada vez… cada vez es más difícil" – dije con dificultad.

Paró, y sin decir nada, me llevó hacia él. Me llevó entonces por la historia de la humanidad, por los lugares donde él había crecido. Vi las guerras de los hombres por conquistarse unos a otros, y más tarde las que hubo por causa de la religión y de sus creencias.

Vi como el ángel había madurado mucho en muy poco tiempo, concibiendo el tiempo de la manera que él lo concebía. Lo vi velar por la humanidad, y escuchar clamar al cielo las voces de los hombres, pidiendo venganza, suplicando perdón algunas veces.

La expresión de aquel ser de luz tan joven que yo había visto en el lago había desaparecido. Y las palabras de sus hermanos, incluido Lucifer, habían calado dentro de él.

Se había convertido en un soldado del señor, y había olvidado su verdadera esencia.

Ya no preguntaba, tan solo recibía órdenes de sus superiores. Porque su padre ya no estaba. Se había marchado y aunque lo había buscado por todas partes, no lo había encontrado.

Hasta que nació un niño llamado Dean Winchester. En ese momento no le prestó atención, no era más que otro humano nacido para morir en la tierra. Pero unos años mas tarde, nació Sam. Su hermano pequeño. Y el demonio de ojos amarillos que se presentó en la tierra para complicarlo todo a esos dos hermosos niños. Con la llegada de los hermanos al mundo, se decidió el futuro del ángel.

Castiel no podía hacer nada por el momento, tan solo observarlos de lejos y rezar por ellos. Y eso hizo, viendo sus proezas y sus fracasos, esperando poder cuidar de esos muchachos como él sabía que podría hacer, aunque no se lo permitirían.

Y Dean fue al infierno. Y Castiel lloró por eso. Hasta que le encomendaron la tarea de sacarlo de allí, devolverlo a la vida, y velar por los hermanos de cerca.

En el momento que puso la mano encima de Dean, supo que sería alguien muy importante en su vida. Y en un suspiro pasó el tiempo, ya se habían convertido en su familia.

Vi entonces como tomaba a Jimmy Novak, su recipiente, para poder hablar con él y acompañarle por la tierra.

Castiel recuperó la esencia de cuando era un joven ángel. Se encontraba de nuevo con una misión en su vida. Salvar y cuidar de su familia, que eran aquellos dos chicos, y Bobby, lo más parecido a un padre que tuvieron los jóvenes. Y por eso tuvo que tomar una decisión, seguir fiel al cometido que le habían dado sus hermanos, su padre celestial, o caer. Revelarse como hizo Lucifer y luchar por sus creencias.

En ese momento lo supe, y entendí todo lo que había visto de él. Castiel era un verdadero ángel caído, que conservaba su aura, y sus alas porque su creador lo había querido así, aunque él mismo se negara a creerlo. Como le dijo una vez a Dean, él creía que no merecía ser salvado.

Y todo porque se equivocó. Él creía estar haciendo el bien con todas aquellas almas. Él mismo lo había dicho alguna vez. Errar era humano, y perdonar, divino. Él se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más en…

"Basta" dijo interrumpiendo mi visión "te he permitido que veas mis recuerdos pero no es necesario que explores mis emociones. Tenemos que acabar con esto cuanto antes. Los chicos estarán aquí de un momento a otro".

Empujó contra mi y me llevó de nuevo al hospital donde estaba a punto de dar a luz.

"Aquí hay algo" dijo de pronto, mientras me seguía por los pasillos hasta mi habitación, donde mi otro yo, asustado, estaba esperando para ir a la sala de partos.

"¿El qué?"

"No lo sé. Es como una ondulación en el tiempo. Es este momento. Ahora va a pasar algo." Respondió nervioso, mirando a un lado y a otro.

"Si, va a pasar algo, pero preferiría no recordarlo" le dije al entrar en mi habitación. Giré la cara a un lado después de verme a mi misma, unos meses antes, aun embarazada, al lado de mi marido, que me sonreía y tocaba mi barriga hinchada, deseando que llegara el momento de ver a nuestro bebé.

Me miró extrañado y me cuestionaba con la mirada. "Este es un día de gloria para los humanos. Es cierto que doloroso para las mujeres, pero aún así, a todos les gusta revivirlo."

"Castiel, yo… yo… no tengo ningún hijo" le dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Y el pareció entender. Aún así, tenía que ver que había pasado en ese momento, puesto que aseguraba que había algo que nos podía ayudar.

Habíamos adelantado el momento unas horas. Estábamos frente a la puerta de la sala de partos. Y yo no quise entrar. Recordaba aquél momento con dolorosa claridad. La hemorragia, el silencio de los doctores en un momento dado, después su jerga apresurada, las carreras… hasta que me desmayé.

Castiel estaba delante de mi, viendo como temblaba, y dudando si entrar en la sala o quedarse conmigo. Ante su mirada dubitativa, le dije que fuera, que buscara lo que tuviera que buscar, que aquello solo había sido un paso más en el camino. Y para mi sorpresa me abrazó.

"Pasaste por algo tremendamente doloroso. Perder a un hijo es una de las mayores desgracias por las que puede pasar una mujer. Pero eres fuerte, y valiente. Y veo mucho valor en tu interior."

No dijo nada más. Se separó la distancia justa para poder mirarme a los ojos y su intensidad me sobrepasó. Casi pensé que me iba a besar, pero acto seguido dio media vuelta y entró en el paritorio, dejándome en el pasillo.

Pasó un escaso minuto, y una luz dorada, cegadora, salió por las ventanillas translúcidas de las puertas. Sentí aquella sensación de paz, cuando Castiel me había tomado en su mano y me había acercado a él, pero mucho más centralizada, algo que se extendía desde las puntas de mis dedos hacia el vientre.

Todo quedó oscuro y en silencio. Para retomar la normalidad cuando él volvió a salir por las puertas, mirándome satisfecho.

De pronto estábamos en la habitación del motel otra vez. Por alguna extraña razón supe que aquellas búsquedas interiores habían acabado. Yo estaba exhausta, así como el ángel que tenía encima de mi, con sus alas completamente desplegadas, protegiéndome y me miraba como si no me hubiera visto nunca, y se alegrase de ello.

"¿Ha ido todo bien?" le pregunté.

"Mejor que bien" sonrió "Solo que debería de haberme dado cuenta antes"

"¿De qué?"

"Del tiempo. El tiempo es una fina barrera que se puede moldear muy fácilmente."

De pronto el mal humor me sorprendió incluso a mi, aunque a él pareció no importarle.

"Oye, ángel, estoy agotada, y aunque te agradezco que me hayas librado de una fea cicatriz en la mano, no estoy de humor para que me vengas con acertijos."

"Fue eso exactamente. Tu mano. Cuando eras una niña. Cuando estuve allí, aunque la primera vez no estuviera. Modifiqué ese momento, cuando curé tu mano con un beso. Ser tocado por un ángel de esa forma, en ciertos humanos despierta la parte adormecida de su poder celestial. Pero aquella cicatriz sanó y desapareció, haciendo que ese poder quedara encerrado, pero – adquirió un tono grave, sintiendo lo que iba a decir a continuación - tu bebé no sobrevivió, y el poder que debería haber residido en él al nacer, manó de la herida de tu corazón."

No estaba segura de haber entendido todo el transfondo filosófico-espiritual que tenía aquella declaración, pero sí entendí una cosa. Que mi pequeño, que no tuvo tiempo de vivir, me había devuelto el poder de ese ángel. No sabía si de ahora en adelante, sería una bendición o una maldición. Pero de alguna manera, iba a estar unida a Castiel hasta el final de los tiempos.

Tantas emociones me sobrepasaron, y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, peleando por salir.

El ángel las recogió con sus dedos, con la mirada apesadumbrada, y cuando comencé a sollozar, acarició mi cabeza como si tratara de calmar la pataleta de un niño.

En ese momento, Dean entró por la puerta y contempló la escena, con la cara hecha un cuadro.

"Tio" – exclamó – "¿Qué le has hecho?

Sam, que venía detrás, cerró la puerta y también se quedó mirando sin comprender.

"¿Qué ha pasado Cass?" preguntó mientras se acercaba cautelosamente.

"Nada" respondí incorporándome en la cama lentamente, pues aun me encontraba débil por ese viaje en mis recuerdos, y en los suyos.

"Te lo dije, no sabe tratar a una mujer" le dijo Dean a su hermano mientras se quitaba la cazadora y la dejaba encima del sofá.

"Se como tratar a una mujer" – respondió ofendido – "y le estoy ofreciendo consuelo después de lo que ha pasado."

Sam y Dean se miraron interrogándose de nuevo con la mirada. Dean sonrió.

"Debe ser muy malo intimando"

Levanté la cabeza y le lancé una mirada asesina y se puso serio de inmediato.

"Habéis averiguado algo?" preguntó Castiel, incómodo por la situación que se había formado a su alrededor.

"Si y no" respondió Sam "parece ser que Crowley ha ordenado a una horda de demonios que busquen a Dios. Pero al igual que los ángeles, no lo pueden encontrar."

"Creen que sigue en la tierra, y que está en un recipiente pero al poder ocultar sus poderes, no son capaces de localizarlo. Por eso necesitan a alguien que "pueda ver su verdadero rostro, pese a todas las máscaras que lleve encima" según nos ha dicho uno de los que hemos encontrado merodeando por ahí" acabó Dean.

"Todo encaja" dijo Castiel "hasta ahora ella no había visto a ningún ser no humano, pero su potencial los está atrayendo. Es posible que Dios esté cerca de aquí, y quieran capturarla para utilizarla de cebo."

"¿Y como sabían que era ella?" preguntó Dean.

"Me imagino que no lo sabían. Estaban buscando a ciegas, aunque no hubieran tardado en encontrarla. Su magnetismo para seres como yo es muy fuerte." Acabó.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación, y aunque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, había visto muchas series de drama policíaco y la protección de testigos estaba al caer.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" me aventuré a preguntar.

"No te preocupes. Cuidaremos de ti." Respondió Sam automáticamente.

"Lo sabía…" – murmuré – "chicos, no… no hace falta. Si queréis que me esconda una temporada, lo haré, pero no entiendo que puede tener de interesante que yo pueda ver a los seres sobrenaturales tal y como son."

"¿No comprendes la importancia que tiene que tú puedas ser la única persona en el mundo que puedas encontrar a Dios?" preguntó Castiel alzando una ceja.

Iba a responder cuando Dean lo hizo por mi; "Sí, Dios existe. No, no sabemos dónde está. Pensábamos que nos había abandonado. Sí, él podría darnos una explicación del por qué hay tanta mierda en este mundo. Sí, si te cogen los demonios te torturarán para que los ayudes a encontrarlo primero. Sí, es posible que te torturen por placer. A nadie le gusta que lo torturen"

Después de unos minutos de silencio, accedí totalmente: "De acuerdo. Os creo. ¿Qué debo hacer?" – sí, fue resignación.

Castiel se acercó a mi y puso una mano en mi hombro. Volvimos a estar en aquél torbellino sin darme tiempo a decir siquiera adiós a los chicos. Cerré los ojos un momento para intentar evitar las nauseas. Y al abrirlos de nuevo allí estaba Castiel de nuevo. El verdadero ángel, en todo su esplendor. El ser de luz de alas blancas que me había deslumbrado unas horas antes. Aunque hubieran parecido meses.

Me acogió en sus manos de la misma forma paternal y amorosa que la primera vez. Quizá con mucho más cuidado esta vez. Le miré a los ojos. A sus ojos reales, no aquellos azules, tristes, que daban la impresión de estar buscando algo continuamente.

Sino a aquellos del ángel guerrero orgulloso de lo que era. De un ser protector y lleno de amor que no habían dejado expresarlo y estaba deseando poder mostrarlo.

Aparecimos en lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña de un bosque, bien provista de todo lo que pudiera necesitar. No sabía mucho de eso, pero tenía el aspecto de ser un piso franco. O todo lo "piso" que podía llegar a ser aquel refugio. Por las ventanas, tan solo se apreciaba un tupido bosque.

"¿Dónde estamos?" le pregunté al ángel envuelto en una sucia gabardina.

"En un lugar seguro. Aquí no te encontrarán. Al menos en un tiempo." Dijo sin mucha convicción, mirando a su alrededor.

"En un lugar seguro…" susurré – "pero no puedo quedarme aquí sola. ¿Y mi marido? Se preocupará por mi. No puedo desaparecer sin dar ninguna explicación."

"Estará bien. Siempre y cuando no estés con él. Si los demonios te buscan, tarde o temprano darían con él también."

"Y por eso me tengo que marchar. Tengo que desaparecer."

"Seguramente no es lo que habías planeado, pero es lo que debes hacer."

"No, no es lo que había planeado. No pretendía que nada de esto pasara. Yo no pedí en ningún momento que esto sucediese. No quería que fueras tú el que hurgara en mis recuerdos y cambiaras mi vida." Dije molesta, de nuevo por algún motivo.

"Lo sé, lo siento. No pretendía que algo como esto pasara. Pero ha pasado. Y no podemos remediarlo. Ha sido el destino, si quieres denominarlo de alguna manera. Esto tenía que pasar de una manera u otra."

"Cámbialo. De la misma forma en que has cambiado mi vida. Tan solo con entrar en mis recuerdos. Cámbialo." Le rogué.

"No puedo." Dijo finalmente. "Ni quiero. Si ésta es la manera de encontrar a mi padre…"

"Basta. No quiero escuchar más. Ésta no es mi guerra. Nunca lo fue. Pero estoy aquí. Y si no hay manera de arreglarlo, al menos déjame sola para que pueda pensar en ello con tranquilidad."

Castiel me miró apesadumbrado. "Lo siento" volvió a repetir.

Yo no hacía otra cosa que pensar en escapar de allí. Y solo quería echarlo, para poder abrir la puerta y aunque tuviera que andar y andar por en medio de aquel bosque que se abría a través de la ventana, para salir de aquella absurda pesadilla.

"Siempre estaré aquí. Aunque no esté. Si necesitas que venga, tan solo tienes que rezarme. Estaré escuchando. Pero necesito que entiendas una cosa, si lo que estás pensando es en escapar. Si los ves, ellos te ven. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Lo entendí. Si yo podía ver su verdadera apariencia. La de quien fuera, ángel o demonio, ellos verían como yo miraba. Y probablemente echar de menos a mi marido sería el menor de mis problemas.

Castiel se fue al cabo de un incómodo rato. Y yo no le recé nunca para que viniera. Él aparecía sin más, de vez en cuando, para asegurarse que seguía viva, supongo.

De vez en cuando me traía algo de comida, propia de un hombre que hace la compra cuando se queda solo en casa durante un fin de semana, con patatas, cerveza y tarta. Siempre me traía tarta.

Casi nunca cruzábamos palabra, sobretodo porque yo seguía enfadada con el mundo, y más que nadie con él, por haberme dado aquel poder. Pero al cabo del tiempo comprendí que no había sido culpa suya. Sino que era algo que había pasado sin más. Que había sido consecuencia de nuestros actos.

A veces le preguntaba por mi marido, y por mi familia. Por mis amigos y mi trabajo. Él decía que todo estaba bien. Tan solo que el restaurante había cerrado porque creían que había muerto, y que mi familia había estado sufriendo porque me creían secuestrada, o muerta, o alguna cosa peor. Eso era lo que Castiel consideraba como "bien".

Pasaron meses. Y cuando casi se iba a cumplir un año de mi encierro, y él no me daba esperanzas de que aquello acabara pronto, pues había un pequeño grupo de demonios y ángeles que no cesaba en mi búsqueda, le pedí un favor entre lágrimas.

Que cesara el dolor de mis seres queridos. Que me borrara de su memoria, y que no fuese ni un vago recuerdo.

Él asintió. Y no tuve que darle más instrucciones, pues él actuó como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

Fueron tiempos muy duros. Pero le perdoné, y sobretodo me perdoné a mi misma. Estaba enfadada con el mundo por lo que me había dado. Por ese don y a la vez esa maldición. No comprendía que había sido parte del destino, a veces cruel que juega a hacernos malas pasadas.

Por aquél entonces, Castiel dejó de venir a verme tan a menudo. A veces pasaban semanas sin que tuviese comida, o algo de detergente para poder lavar mi ropa. Y es que él estaba en una guerra en la tierra. La última vez que lo vi, me dijo que los Winchester estaban intentando completar tres pruebas para poder cerrar el infierno.

Cuando me habló, supe exactamente que no me había dicho toda la verdad. Estaban intentando cerrar el infierno, pero también el cielo. Y con eso lo encerrarían a él también. Y aún así, los estaba ayudando.

Castiel era un buen hombre. O un buen ángel, según se mire. Cuando más lo conocía, más lo pensaba. Cuando más veía sus acciones, más segura estaba que era un alma pura, siempre intentando hacer el bien según sus convicciones, aunque siempre acababa estropeándolo de una manera estrepitosa.

Aunque no había visto nunca un ser tan necesitado de amor. Tras sus acciones, veía a aquél pequeño ángel a la orilla del lago, buscando la aprobación de sus hermanos. Y finalmente la había conseguido con los Winchester.

Era cierto aquello que oí una vez. La familia no acaba con la sangre. Y él había encontrado una mucho más disfuncional de lo que esperaba. Pero se encontraba completo con aquellos chicos, y en cierta manera, era feliz.

Y yo lo era al verlo. Había aprendido a olvidar todo aquello que ya no tenía, e intenté acostumbrarme a mi nuevo estado de ermitaña. A aquellas visitas esporádicas del ángel, y a las conversaciones acerca del fin del mundo.

Fue entonces cuando morí. Una de aquellas tardes en las que Castiel tampoco apareció, y ya habían pasado tres semanas en las que no me alimentaba más que a base de nachos rancios. Me aventuré a salir de la cabaña, porque acabé suponiendo que él había muerto.

Salí de la cabaña y anduve durante horas, totalmente desfallecida. Cuando vi una carretera cruzando la maleza, la seguí. Me crucé por aquella autopista con varios demonios, unos en forma humana, y otros, simple humo negro, pero me supe camuflar bastante bien. Hasta que me atropelló un camión. Vaya manera estúpida de morir.

Demonios y ángeles buscándome y me tuvo que atropellar un maldito camión.

El caso es que no morí como se supone que debe morir todo el mundo. Sino que una vez tumbada en la carretera, desangrándome como un animal, apareció ante mi una mujer bellísima, que me sonreía y me decía que todo iba a salir bien.

Yo sabía quien era. Por supuesto que lo sabía. La razón por la que me habían escondido en una cabaña alejada de toda la humanidad.

Recuerdo haberla mirado en la noche infinita, cuando hubo aquella lluvia de estrellas fugaces, solo que no iban cruzando el cielo, sino que parecía que cayeran de él. Recuerdo su voz al hablarme. Era dulce y un poco melancólica. Pero me llenaba de paz y tranquilidad.

Me dijo que lo sentía, que no quería que las cosas hubieran salido así, pero que esa era una de las consecuencias que causaba el libre albedrío en los humanos. Ella miró al cielo apesadumbrada y me dijo;

"Cuida bien de ellos, vas a ser uno de los pocos ángeles que habitará el cielo."

Después de aquello no recuerdo mucho más. Y parece ser que tendría que alegrarme por ello. La transición, dicen algunos de los que me he ido encontrando desde entonces, es bastante traumática.

Aquella mujer me dio alas. Unas alas blancas y majestuosas que me costó lo que pareció una eternidad poder controlar. Y me proporcionó un cuerpo de luz radiante con el que moverme. Me convirtió en un ángel.

Puede sonar fantástico y majestuoso, pero en realidad es como que te asciendan en la empresa sin que te aumenten el sueldo.

Sí, de cara a la galería si que puede parecer que has mejorado, pero solo es el exterior. En realidad, lo que tienes son muchas más obligaciones y mucha más presión, pero el mismo tiempo y las mismas herramientas para llevarlo a cabo.

Después de hacer la visita de rigor al cielo, que eso si que debo decir, es una pasada, no el que se crea cada humano, sino, pese a que estaba bastante deshabitado, el de los ángeles, baje a la tierra en busca de Castiel.

No lo encontré por ninguna parte ahí arriba. Tan solo estaba un tal Metatrón, que me pidió que le contase mi historia mientras él me miraba atento. Ese tipo no me cayó bien desde el principio, y supuse que hasta en el cielo debe haber capullos. Obvié ciertas partes de mi historia, como la de los hermanos Winchester, y por supuesto la de Castiel. No quería que me tomase por una enchufada, o por alguien a tener en cuenta desde mis inicios en aquél lugar.

Tampoco encontré a Dios. Aquella hermosa mujer también debía haberse quedado en la tierra también, y me preguntaba una y otra vez, por qué. Pero si el.. la… mismísimo Dios había decidido quedarse abajo, por algo sería.

Busqué a mi ángel protector intentando sentirlo desde mi propia aura. Es algo difícil de explicar, pero quiere decir algo así como que todos los seres celestiales estamos conectados los unos con los otros de alguna manera y nos podemos sentir. Pero a él no. Ya no podía. Incluso aquél extraño magnetismo que desprendía y que yo podía sentir cuando era mortal no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

Así que deambulé, desde el lugar donde lo vi por última vez, la cabaña, y fui dando círculos, cada vez más grandes, para poder encontrarlo, por muy lejos que estuviera.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando lo hice, al darme cuenta que no lo había podido encontrar porque era humano.

Estaba sentada, o todo lo sentado que puede estar un ser hecho de energía en la azotea de un edificio en una pequeña ciudad a pocos kilómetros de la cabaña. Y vi pasar a un hombre con una bolsa llena de comida, que iba mordisqueando una hamburguesa. Aún llevaba aquella inconfundible gabardina marrón, que había vivido tiempos mejores.

Se subió a un coche y traté de hablarle, pero algo pasó, porque cuando lo hice empezaron a explotar los cristales de los edificios, así como los del propio coche. Comprendí que, al igual que había hecho él conmigo, tendría que tener aspecto humano para poder comunicarme con él.

No tenía ni idea de cómo tomar prestado el cuerpo de un humano, así que me fui a la morgue, a intentar introducirme en uno que no opusiera resistencia. Encontré el cuerpo de una niña de unos diez años, que por lo que ponía en su ficha, había fallecido a causa de una enfermedad.

Creo que causé algún que otro trauma cuando me levanté en aquél cuerpo y salí de la morgue por mi propio pie.

Todo se sentía tan familiar y tan extraño a la vez, que me impresionó hasta a mi el poder tocar el suelo de nuevo con mis pies.

Lo busqué esta vez, deambulando por las calles, y lo encontré bien entrada la noche, en un motel de carretera. Lo vi a través de las ventanas, hablando con Dean. Me sonreí a mi misma, porque a pesar de todo, él seguía con su familia y parecía estar bien.

Al cabo de unas horas, las luces se apagaron y supuse que se habrían ido a dormir. Pero yo seguí en la calle, mirando hacia la ventana. Esperando que de alguna manera él pudiera sentir mi presencia. Y creo que lo hizo, aunque no de la manera que yo me esperaba.

Apareció detrás de mi. Me agarró y me puso un puñal al cuello.

"¿Quién eres?" gruñó tras de mi.

Traté de no moverme, de no asustarle, y sobretodo de no enfadarle.

"Castiel…" comencé, pero me dio la vuelta y me puso contra la pared, apuntándome esta vez a la cara.

Me miró extrañado y de pronto sus ojos se suavizaron. "Tú…"

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?" me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. "¿Te encontraron? ¿Te mataron? ¿Te has convertido en un fantasma? ¿Eres un demonio?"

Esperé a que cesara la tormenta de preguntas, con una sonrisa, feliz de que al fin me hubiera reconocido. Y le conté lo que había pasado, dueña de una tranquilidad que no recordaba que tuviera. Le expliqué cómo le esperé, y por qué salí de la cabaña, como morí, y como encontré a Dios. Cómo me dio alas y como fui al cielo. Le hablé de cómo estaba de vacío, de que Metatrón se había establecido allí. Y de que lo había estado buscando, porque algo me llamaba a hacerlo. Y que sabía por qué.

"¿Por qué me has venido a buscar a mi? Hay demasiadas cosas que tienes que averiguar. Deberías volver a buscar a Dios. Pedirle que nos ayude a solucionar esto, para que devuelva los ángeles al cielo, para que restablezca el orden."

"Eso no es competencia mía. No al menos, ahora. Ya sabes como funciona el cielo. Tú me lo enseñaste, y yo lo he visto ahora. Cada uno tiene un deber, y lo debe cumplir. Pero no porque se lo ordenen, sino porque sabe que es lo correcto hacerlo."

Castiel comprendió. Y aceptó mis palabras porque era lo único que podía hacer. Porque recordaba perfectamente como ser un ángel.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" me preguntó, tal y como habría hecho aquél niño perdido del lago.

"No lo se" le respondí con sinceridad. "Tan solo se que estaré por aquí, aunque no esté. Si me necesitas, rézame."

Él reconoció en mi sus propias palabras, y me dirigió la misma mirada que seguramente le lancé yo cuando me las dijo a mi. Una que decía "se que no servirá para nada, pero te agradezco el ofrecimiento".

"En el coche… eras tú. ¿Verdad? Me estabas hablando." Dijo de pronto.

"Sí. Pero creo que no volveré a hacer algo parecido. Al menos habiendo cristales de por medio"

Castiel guardó silencio.

"No te pude escuchar." Dijo pensativo. "Tan solo oí un pitido que me taladraba los oídos. Y no te he reconocido. No puedo ver tus alas, como tu viste las mías."

Sus días de ángel ya habían pasado. Y se lamentaría por ello durante mucho tiempo. No sabía si recuperaría su gracia, o si seguiría siendo humano hasta el fin de sus días.

Puede que lo tuviera que proteger de demonios en un futuro, aunque me gustaría pasar mis días observándolo envejecer y tener una vida mortal como la que me hubiera gustado tener a mi.

Alcé mis manos de niña de diez años, por un momento lamentando el no tener mi cuerpo original, porque esa despedida habría sido algo diferente. Acaricié su cara, y la empujé suavemente hacia mi.

Le susurré al oído "todo irá bien", y le besé en la frente. Espero que me creyese.

Y ya no estaba.

Desde entonces le seguí, cuidando de él todo lo que podía. Y de hecho… aún lo sigo haciendo.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola. Y me encantaría conocer vuestras opiniones ^^_


End file.
